csoturkiyefandomcom-20200215-history
Soccer
Soccer is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Players will be divided into either CT or TR forces to score highest goal to win in this mode. Goal Victory goes to a team who scores the target number of goals or makes more goals than other team when the time end. Tips *If you succeed to tackle a ball nearby your goalpost or block enemy team shoot, you will receive more dollars and bonus. *Press 'b' keyboard button to upgrade ability anytime with obtained dollars during the game. *Stamina is related with HP and stamina consumption, power is related with tackle and shoot, and agility is related with speed and ball control. *A penalty effect will occur if you occupy the ball more than 15 sec. *Click right mouse button while holding ball to pass the ball accurately to the front team member. *Goal line penalty will apply to give a continuous damage nearby the enemy goalpost area. *A defense bonus will apply nearby your team goalpost area to give an additional dollar benefit. *Press 'b' keyboard button to open the upgrade window to set a special shot for using in the game. *You can use the special shot when there is a certain percentage of stamina gauge. *Press 'Shift' keyboard button to use a dead run. *MVP will be selected and various record will be accumulated when you play the game with more than 6 people. Upgrade Ability Stamina (F) An ability related with HP and dead run. If you increase your stamina, you will obtain more Max HP and consume less stamina gauge while using the dead run. Strength (G) An ability related with the shooting power and tackling of the ball. If you increase the ability, you can use a stronger shoot and more strong to push away the opponent player to tackle the ball nicely. Agility (H) An ability related with movement speed and control of the ball. If you increase the ability, you are able to move faster and catch the flying ball nicely and will not easy to give the ball to the opponent player. Special Shot This is a special shot which can be used when there is certain amount of stamina gauge. To use the skill, press the shoot button for a long time only when you are able to use shot. *Power Shoot: Make a shoot with a strong power. *Cannon Shot: Make a straight shoot towards the target direction. *Night Hawk Shoot: Kick the ball highly to the air to make a sharp shoot towards the goalpost. *Goblin Shoot: Decoy balls will appear alongside the real ball that moves together towards the designated direction. *Summon Shoot: Dione will be summoned and it will roll alongside the ball towards the designated direction. *Twister Shoot: A tornado will surround the ball and moves towards the goal post. Compatible maps *Striker *Cage Honor missions Daily mission Characters Max Thacker (Jersey) You can use a Counter-Terrorist character, Max Thacker with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Strength level +1 and start bonus will be applied. Asia Red Army (Jersey) You can use a Terrorist character, Asia Red Army with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Strength level +1 and start bonus will be applied. Choi Ji Yoon (Jersey) You can use a Counter-Terrorist character, Choi Ji Yoon with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Stamina level +1, Agility level +1 and start bonus will be applied. Yuri (Jersey) You can use a Terrorist character, Yuri with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Stamina level +1, Agility level +1 and start bonus will be applied. Category:Modes